


March 21, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed from his injuries before he smiled when his daughter was safe in his arms.





	March 21, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he sobbed from his injuries before he smiled when his daughter was safe in his arms from the creature's claws.

THE END


End file.
